Traitor
by hotflower06
Summary: Bella is the Vampire Slayer and her destiny is to destroy all the bumps in the night. The only problem is when Giles finds out she is protecting the Cullen's he makes a plan to destroy them will Bella be a traitor to the Cullen's or stay true to them?
1. The Call

**Author's Note: Hey ya'll my name is hotflower06 and instead of finishing my others stories I am writing a new twilight one. It is called drum roll please… Traitor!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy The Vampire Slayer I am only a fan.**

* * *

BPOV

"Hello," I said picking up my cell phone

"Bella is that you?" asked Giles

"Yes though it should be obvious this is my cell phone," I answered sarcastically.

"Sorry I had to check for security reasons," Giles said, "So how close are you to finding the coven of vampires?" asked Giles

"I haven't seen any," I lied, _I knew perfectly well where the coven was but I also knew they meant no harm to the humans around them._

"Ok then hunt tonight and tell me if you see anything strange remember im only a phone call away," he said

"I know," I replied_, this conversation has to end soon before Edward comes back from hunting I_ thought.

"Well call me after your hunt until then I must go talk to you later," he said

"Bye," I said back into the phone

A few seconds later I was caught in a strong hug I looked up to see my boyfriend Edward. When I looked at him I felt sick to my stomach, I was hiding my biggest secret from him.

What Edward didn't know was I was a slayer; my destiny was to kill the bumps of the night. The monsters such as Demons, Ghouls, Werewolves, and of course Vampires.

Which is what Edward and his family are, they are the blood sucking demons we call Vampires. And my point in life is to destroy as many as I can before I die most possibly from some sort of bump in the night at a young age.

I never had a problem with killing any Vampires until I fell in love with one. O f course at first I thought he was human, even though it should have been obvious by his beauty that only vampires can have. So I guess the saying love does make you blind is true, but how could I not fall for him he is perfect in so many ways.

I know I should tell him but I am worried I will be seen as a traitor in his eyes and that he will leave me. In his eyes I am a weak and clumsy girl who needs saving from all bad things and herself but in truth I am his worst nightmare his sworn enemy and he doesn't even see it.

So maybe if I were more public about my slaying then he or his family would realize. But i've been keeping my slaying on the down low, afraid that any of the Cullen's would find out.

I was broken out of my thoughts by sudden shaking I thought maybe it was the hell mouth. After all Forks is over a hell mouth of course not as big as the one under Sunnydale. So we still get a few missing and the police are getting worried because it's piling up.

"Bella! Bella!" Edward kept repeating, I realized I was crying and shaking from it Edward was trying to calm me down.

"Sorry," I said looking at him, I didn't just mean sorry for my tears but what was about to happen.

* * *

**AN: I know it's short but I hoped you enjoyed!**


	2. True Identity Released

**Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy**

* * *

BPOV

_It was late I knew that but I couldn't sleep any way I was getting tired of pretending im weak. It had been a few days until since the call from Giles and I decided that I was going to tell the Cullen's soon about my dark secret. Because I couldn't go around anymore like this, I needed to know, they needed to know._

I grabbed my bag from under my mattress and began filling it with stakes and weapons. I decided I would meet up with the old gang to do some slaying, none of the Cullen's would find out they were all hunting. At least that's what I believed I had no idea what I was happening tonight.

GPOV (Giles)

She was late as I looked down at my watch for he fiftieth time she pulled up in an old Chevy.

"Wow look at that car," said Xander watching the car

"Sorry im late," Bella said getting out of her car with her bag

"That's ok so where is the closet cemetery?" asked Willow

"Actually I was thinking we go to the bar," Bella said

"You know as much as I would like to be irresponsible but shouldn't we go destroy evil ass," said Xander.

"The demon bar," Bella said

"Oh then lets go," said Xander

BPOV

This bar I had heard about from Alice

We entered the bar

"You know I would rather stake some vamps," said Xander noticing some tough looking demons.

That's when I noticed Jasper, Emmett, and Edward at the bar chatting.

"You know what lets go slay some vamps like Xander said," I said trying to leave the bar.

But it was too late Giles went up to the bar where Edward and his brothers were.

"Bella over here!" he shouted motioning for me to come over to the bar, _oh great_ I thought.

I walked over

"Bella is that you?" asked Emmett the first to notice me

"Oh what a coincidence," I lied

"Not really it's a demon bar," said Jasper looking down at the bar in front of him.

"Yum, I always wanted child's brains," Xander said sarcastically standing next to me.

Receiving confused looks from Jasper and Emmett

"I wonder what this is," said Willow pointing to something on a menu

"Pigs guts mashed with cat liver," said Giles calmly

"Eww what's next human blood?" asked Xander

"Well actually…" began Giles

"Well we didn't come to eat lets get what we came for," I interrupted pulling them away from the bar.

"Bella you lied this place is swarming with them," Giles said

"Maybe they're new to town," I lied

"I don't suggest you try out for acting, you're a horrible liar," said Giles

"Everyone's a critic," I said annoyed

"Well it's true Bella you're a horrible liar," said Xander

"Xander you're making her mad," said Willow

"So your Bella," said the bartender

"Yes," I said

"Hi im Wally, the bartender I know everything in the demon world so I know you're the slayer," Wally babbled

"The slayer I heard she was dead," said a voice, which was followed with some murmurs.

"You must be mistaken Bella is a super klutz," said Emmett

"How did you know?" I asked ignoring all the gasps and chatters that followed my confession.

I didn't dare look at Edward right now

"So you're the slayer?" said a vampire walking over to me, "Well I be I always wanted to kill one now here's my chance," he said running over to me

I moved out of the way so he bumped into the counter

"Quit playing games slayer," he hissed

"Im not just warming up," I said

After those words were exchanged the fighting began, he jumped up and punched me in the jaw. I heard a crack and grabbed his neck pulling him away from me.

"Stake!" shouted Xander throwing a stake over to me

I grabbed it and stabbed it in his chest and pulled it out nothing happened, he began laughing.

"Im not like most Vampires sweetie," he said

He took advantage of my surprise and pushed me down sitting on top of me.

"Now since this has been so fun tell me what you prefer slow and painful or quick?" he asked his mouth and inch away from my bare neck

"How about neither," I said using my legs to kick him off then flipping myself off the floor.

"Fine I will choose slow and painful," he said

He ran towards me but this time I was ready and grabbed his neck hard and pulled it off. He admittedly turned to dust

"Good job Bella!" Said Willow

I smiled and undusted my hands

"Wow, you really aren't weak unless you paid the guy," said Emmett

"Sorry for not telling before," I said

Edward didn't speak; I felt my heart break as I looked into his black eyes.

"Bella you're bleeding," said Willow I didn't realized my jaw was bleeding I knew it wasn't broken.

* * *

**AN: hope you liked it**


	3. Forgiven

**Author's Note: Enjoy chapter 3! Sorry for late update**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy**

* * *

BPOV

I couldn't get to sleep; Edward was late I knew he must have been mad after all I had kept my biggest secret from him.

Suddenly I heard soft footsteps, not ones that belong to a human but a vampire.

"Who's there?" I whispered so not to wake up Charlie

"I thought open window meant I was allowed in and closed meant stay out," said Edward calmly.

"Edward!" I shouted running over to him, without tripping

"Wow no tripping," He said surprised

"Sorry I would have told you sooner but…" I said trying to remember why I hadn't told him in the first place but my mind came up blank.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss

"It's fine," he said, "I was surprised at first, but after thinking about it I realized it's better this way,"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because now I know you are able to take care of yourself," He answered

"Ye of little faith," I said pretending to be annoyed

"Sorry to upset you love, I brought you a gift," Edward said

"You didn't have to, I should be the one apologizing," I said

He ignored my comment and reached into his pants pocket and grabbed a jewelry box.

"Here, open it," he handed me a black box

I opened it to find silver cross the size of my pinky covered in diamonds.

"Thank you but you didn't have to," I said

"Here let me," he said when he noticed me trying to put the necklace on. "It looks lovely on you, and yes I did have to it was my moms so I didn't break any of your rules. You may be inhumanely strong but your still human and can still get hurt," he said

"Thanks," I said pulling into a hug

"No problem and thank you for accepting a gift," he said holding me closer

"No problem," I said back leaning into the crook of his neck

The ring of my cell phone ruined this moment, I slowly walked over to the ringing phone. On the way there I turned on my lamp

"Hello," I answered

"Bella you wont believe what we found!" shouted an excited Xander

_For him to be excited it must have been a supermodel or a mountain of candy_, I thought.

"What?" I asked trying to pretend I just woken up and he had ruined my beauty sleep.

"We found a coven of vampires!" Xander shouted into the phone I pulled the phone away from my ear. Looking at Edward I knew where the coven Xander mentioned was, it left me with a nauseous feeling in my stomach.

"Bella? You still there?" asked Xander pulling me out of spiral of dark thoughts.

"Yeah," I said pulling the phone against my ear, my nauseous stomach in the past. "Where?" I asked

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry a cliffy, hoped you enjoyed!


	4. Caught

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter sorry for not updating sooner**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

BPOV

I pulled up to the Cullens house in the dark it almost looked scary but I knew better then to be afraid.

"Edward stay here," I said pulling the key out of the ignition not looking at him

"No I'm going with you," he stated

"it's too dangerous," I said glaring at the dark

"Now who's sounding overprotective," Edward joked

"This isn't time for jokes, I'm not even sure of my decision," I said

"Decision?" asked Edward

"Who I stay true to, of course I love you Edward, but if they find out about us bad things will happen and I couldn't survive losing you," I said my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Me neither," he said pulling me into a kiss

I pulled away and noticed a light in the house went on

"I got to go," I said unbuckling my seatbelt, "how are they?" I asked looking into his eyes

"Their all there, Esme and Carlisle are trying to convince them they mean no harm. Emmett is having a blast, Rosalie is mad because you lied to us," he said

"I don't know why I lied, I guess I was afraid," I interrupted

"Alice finds all the threats hilarious," Edward continued _now they were threatening I hope this doesn't end badly _I thought."And Jasper is trying to calm down your friends," he said

"So no bloodshed?" I asked

"Nope," he answered

"And no one knows about us?" I asked

"Only my family," he answered

"You know I love you right?" I asked

"Yes I know love," he said this time I was the one to lean in and kiss him

"Bella is that you?" asked Xander knocking on my window

_Oh no we were caught_

**

* * *

**

AN: Sorry about the shortness still I hoped you enjoyed R&R please


	5. From Klutz To Strong

"Bella is that you?" asked Xander

I pulled away from Edward and turned towards the window

"Yes it's me Xander," I answered

"Oh good, we've been waiting for your decision," said Xander

_Crap my decision_ I thought

I got out of the car and walked with Xander

"What about your boyfriend?" asked Xander

"I told him to stay in the car," I answered

"Bella like I would do that," Edward said walking next to me like he was always there.

"Does he know?" asked Xander

"No, of course not I'm just taking him to a house of vampires because it's a great place to have a date," I answered sarcastically.

"You haven't changed a bit," Xander smiled

I rolled my eyes

We finally entered the house I felt myself stop breathing

"Breath love," Edward whispered into my ear

"About time!" Cordelia shouted _wait when did she come?_

"Cord, you didn't have to come you know," Xander said

"I know, but I had nothing better to do," Cordelia said

"OK well now that's over, let's get his over with, I still need to call the watchers organization," Giles said.

Everything was silent for a few minutes, except some breathing

"Bella isn't this the time where you kick some vamps butt?" asked Xander

I wasn't sure what to say, I was freaking out this couldn't be happening. I was against both my families, _vampires versus slayer_

"That's only when the vampire has caused trouble," I answered

"So we came here for nothing?" Cordelia asked

"Again Cord you didn't have to come," Xander pointed out

"Bella you don't have a choice," Giles said sternly

I glared at him, _how dare he make me choose_, I thought

"What's so hard about it get it over with," Rosalie spoke

I turned to her, shocked at the strong confidence in her voice

"So the blonde finally speaks," Cordelia said

I was slowly filling up with fury

"Can we go now?" asked Cordelia

_That was it!_ I thought I had enough

"Shut up Cordelia! You don't think I have enough trouble deciding? If you didn't want to come then why did you? If it's because of Xander just admit it! Ok?" I shouted at her shocking the Cullen's then I turned to glare at Giles. "And how dare you make me choose! You left me here to fend for myself, and now you want me to kill the family I have here!" I shouted

"Bella," Willow said her eyes looked concerned at me

"Don't feel sorry for me!" I shouted at her

"Bella calm down," Xander said grabbing my wrists trying to sooth me

"Jasper that's enough," Alice said

I slowly felt myself calm down

"Sorry Bella I had to do it," Jasper apologized

"That was you?" asked Xander

"You know Bella for your information Xander and me aren't dating why would I date a freak like him?" asked Cordelia.

"I don't know, but if that's the case then I'm a freak as well so why are you here?" I asked

"Fine I'll shut up," Cordelia said after a few minutes

"So what happens now?" I asked

"We still need your decision," Giles answered

"Fine, I choose no one, happy?" I asked

"Bella why are they so important?" asked Willow

"Because they were here when you guys weren't, and as times gone by we've grown closer. And though some of us may not get along as others do I'm sure in time we will." I answered

"Ok no one gets hurt tonight," gave in Giles

I smiled as my old friends left

"See you tomorrow Bella," Willow said

When she left I fell to my knees

"Thank god no one got hurt I'm so sorry for not saying anything sooner," I said.

"It's ok," Carlisle spoke

"I guess you're no klutz," said Emmett

I smiled "no but I'm pretty strong want to arm wrestle?" I asked

"But your human," Emmett said

"Oh so you won't do it because I'm human that's almost as bad as saying you won't fight me because I'm a girl," I said.

"Fine you're on," he said

"Cool," I smiled

"Don't hurt her Emmett," Edward said

I just rolled my eyes

"Ready?" I asked

Emmett nodded it started out slow I made it look like Emmett was winning, but before my hand reached the table I used my strength to push his hand down.

"No fair," Emmett said

I smiled

"Best two out of three he challenged," he said

I ended up winning two times letting Emmett win the last round.

"This is fun," I smiled

"I miss the klutzy Bella," Emmett said

I just laughed being here with my extended family always made me forget the negative future, if only that future could wait.

**AN: So how was it? I decided to add Cordilia. I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or Twilight.**


	6. Sunny Day Keeps The Vamps Away

BPOV

I woke up in my bed, the sun shining brightly through my open window; I sat up to see a note on my rocking chair.

_Hunting figures_, I thought to myself after I read the note I got up and got dressed and did my teeth then headed down to the kitchen. Charlie looked up at me as I entered the kitchen

"You're up earlier," Charlie said

I looked at the wall clock it read 6:45 am

"I went to bed early last night," I answered walking towards the fridge looking for some milk.

"You always go to bed early," Charlie said

"You know us teens we need lots of sleep," I said back pouring some milk into a cup.

Charlie nodded and turned back to his paper, a few minutes later he geared up and left.

Once I had finished my breakfast I checked the clock _7:00 am is still too early_ I thought. For the next thirty minutes I cleaned my bedroom, not that it was that messy just a few stray socks and shirts. Once I was done with that I looked through my homework which I knew was right since Edward had helped, and he knew more than any of my teachers.

I looked back at the clock and saw it was now 7:40am, I was going to be late, I pushed all my binders and loose papers into my bag and ran out to my car.

It took me ten minutes to get to school so I decided to wait a few more minutes before I headed inside.

I turned to a knock on my window; Willow was standing in jeans and a red peasant top.

I opened my door and got out "Hi Will," I greeted

"Hey Bella! Isn't it great we get to go to school together again!" she said happily

"If you don't mind the rainy weather," I said to her

"Today is nice though," she said looking up at the blue cloudless sky.

"I guess, but I kind of like the rain," I said back as we walked inside the school.

"Rain? I can't believe I'm hearing this from the girl who can't even stand snow," said Cordelia walking up to us.

"You're here too?" I asked

"I'm part of the Scooby gang too," she said snotty

"You're not going to like it here, the closet mall is two towns away," I teased

Cordelia shook her head in annoyance and walked into class, Willow and I followed. I sat next to Mike and Willow sat in the only free seats in the back with Cordelia.

"We have three new students joining us, Willow Rosenberg, Cordelia Chase, and Xander…" said the teacher, then Xander ran in. "Harris you're late," said the teacher

"Sorry but can I pull Bella and Willow out of class Giles wants to see them," Xander said

"Fine, but tell him next time to tell me before class," stated the teacher

"Sure thing," said Xander

"Call me Mr. Greene, Harris," said the teacher.

"Got it Mr. Greene," Xander said

I walked out of class with him and Willow "What about Cordy?" I asked

"It's about slayer stuff, she wouldn't be interested," Xander said as we walked to the library.

"Morning Bella," Giles said as I entered the library

"Morning," I answered back

"What about me?" asked Willow

"I said hello to you this morning," Giles stated

"I know but it's nice to hear," she said

"So what's this secret meeting about?" I asked as Giles unpacked boxes of books.

"About last night, Bella what is going on here?" asked Giles turning towards me

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently

"Why are you protecting a coven of vampires for starters," answered Giles

"I was wondering that too," said Xander

"Bella why didn't you tell me?" asked Willow

I sighed "because what am I supposed to say? That I'm dating a vampire? It's against a slayers nature yet I'm so deeply in love with him and so is he, and his family is causing no one harm," I said.

"Your dating one of them?" asked Giles he asked cleaning his glasses

"Yes, and I'm not afraid to admit it!" I shouted in frustration

"This is a problem," Giles said

"Why? You don't need to hurt them, if anything happens I can control it," I said

"This is a problem because if they do anything bad, which Bella you know is they're nature. You will protect them if you are as deeply in love as you say, this can't happen," Giles stated

"They won't do anything," I said through clenched teeth now glaring.

"Bella you have to listen its they're nature," spoke Willow

"They are different; they don't drink human blood they live off of animals. Carlisle has never drunk human blood and they all portray normal human lives," I said to them.

"I don't believe it," said Xander

"If you look into their eyes you will see that they are topaz not red like other vampires," I said to him

"So I've seen vamps with blue or green eyes, doesn't make them good," he said back, _why can't they understand?_ I asked myself

"Ok how about this remember two nights ago at the bar, the vamp I killed had red eyes," I said to them, trying to boost they're memory.

"The one who wasn't harmed by the stake?" asked Xander

I nodded "I learned from a friend that there is more than one type of vampires there are many. Some burst into flames when touched by the suns light others sparkle like diamonds. Some are easy to kill with a stake to the heart others need to be ripped to shreds and burned to be killed," I explained.

"Maybe that's true," said Giles pulling a book out of a box "who is your friend who told you this?" asked Giles.

"A werewolf," I answered

"Wow Bella you do know how to make friends with the strangest creatures," said Cordelia entering the library.

"Is class out already?" I asked

"Yep, so what did I miss?" asked Cordelia

"Bella's dating a vampire," answered Willow

"I thought she was, after all you lashed out at us all last night only a boy could make you do that even if you are a freak," Cordelia said.

I turned and glared at her

"What?" she asked

"I should be going," I said, then I left the library and headed to class.

AN: Sorry for late update, hope you enjoyed it!


	7. The Truth Behind The Klutz

**BPOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling cold arms wrapped around me

"Did I wake you up?" asked Edward

I turned to him instead of answering I kissed him

"I guess that's a yes," he said

"Its fine I'm just glad your back," I said to him

"Miss me did you?" he asked his crooked smile spreading across his face.

"Of course, I answered trapping him into another kiss; of course a few seconds later he pulled away.

"Let's not get carried away. I'm still not sure how indestructible you are," he said to me

"Neither do I, how about we test it out," I suggested but this time he pushed me away before we kissed.

"Bella," he said

"I know 'I'm going to be the death f you'," I said to him, repeating his usual words for this situation.

"I'm sorry Bella," he apologized pulling me into an embrace "I'm only overprotective because I love you," he explained.

"I know," I sighed "I just wish your words weren't so true," I said without thinking

"What do you mean?" asked Edward suddenly confused at my new chose as words

"Well you know I'm the slayer, well yesterday Giles got mad with me again saying I would protect you if you were evil. Which in a way I'm sure I would, but I'm your enemy Edward things like this aren't supposed to happen," I explained.

"Oh," Edward said, this was the first time to hear him say so little.

"Don't' worry Edward I'm not planning on destroying you," I promised

"I know," Edward said, he smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Human minute," I said getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom, before I reached the door my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone

"Hi Bella, it's Xander I was calling to remind you that Giles wants you to train tonight so bring extra clothes," he remined me.

"Ok thanks Xander," I said then the line went dead

"Training?" Edward asked

"Yeah, you can come too if you like," I said to him

"Maybe I will, what's the usual training session like?" he asked

"It changes; I haven't done it in a while so Giles will probably have me improve my kicks and punches, maybe throw knives at me…" I trailed off his expression changed.

"Knives?" he asked "I'm defiantly coming," he said

"I'm fine, I've only been hit a few times," I joked

"Bella this isn't a laughing matter," he said

"Ok, sorry. Don't worry I'm able to take care of myself," I promised to him

"Really? What about James? You couldn't fight him off, I had to save you," he said

I turned to leave the room but he grabbed my wrist

"Bella, I need to know why couldn't you have fought of James? I know your strong I saw you destroy that vampire, so tell me why," Edward asked, his tone pleading.

"Um-it's hard to explain-I mean well actually yes it is hard, I don't know how to explain it," I said stumbling over my words, I _really_ didn't want to explain.

"Try," he insisted his topaz eyes burning into mine, making it almost impossible to resist, _OK I mean impossible_ I thought giving in.

"OK I'll try, so before I came here Giles injected me with some sort of liquid at the time I didn't realize it was a test. I thought he was torturing me, you see this liquid made me weak, it disabled me, so that's when I decided I had to leave I had to escape this torture. For so long I was afraid to fight, afraid of losing. But one day I woke up and I was normal, we were already dating, and James had already been defeated so I went along with the lie until a few nights ago. I received a call from Giles; somehow he got in touch with me again, and thought I had escaped here to fight more demons. So we met up again, and went to the demon bar and you know the rest," I explained.

He stared at me his eyes filled with shock, he slowly composed himself "why did Giles do that to you?" he asked.

"All slayers go through it, it's not like I had a choice it's just part of my training," I answered.

"Now, I understand why you lied," Edward said letting go of my wrist as I walked out of the room for my 'human minute'.

**AN: short I know but I still hoped you enjoyed! And sorry for pasting the wrong chapter, I was in a rush.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy The Vampire Slayer **


	8. Let's Train Or Not

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever, I've been working on other stories**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight and Buffy The Vampire Slayer I wouldn't be here. I would reunite Buffy and Spike**

BPOV (Bella's)

Edward and I jumped into his Volvo as we headed to school; the sun was now high in the sky but covered by big grey rain clouds. A normality for Forks one of the rainiest places in America

We headed into school "meet me in the library," I told Edward

"Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned voice

"Human minute," I said, I know I probably should have changed before I left but this way Giles and Edward could meet each other. Actually maybe that wasn't the best idea I thought pulling my hair into a pony tail and jogging out of the changing room.

I could feel the tension in the air before I even entered the room; Edward was sitting in a chair while Xander glared at him. Cordelia of course was checking her reflection in her compact mirror _wait why were they here?_ Usually it was just Giles and me. Willow exited from the library's office followed by Giles they seemed deep in conversation.

I walked over to Edward "I was hoping for some talking at least," I said

"I'm afraid if I speak I'll want to kill him oh too late," Xander said

Cordelia rolled her eyes "look I don't know why I'm here, Giles wanted us here," Cordelia said

"Yes I had a reason I was worried your _friend_ would cause harm," Giles said

"Boy, friend, Giles he's my boyfriend," I told him

"You mean that he's a boy and your just friend's right?" asked Xander

"I think it's kind of sweet any way you shouldn't be questioning her for liking someone who isn't human," Willow said.

"Thanks Willow," I said

"I mean we all have those times right? They're not human but you are and you like them," Willow said.

"You like someone?" I asked glad to take the lime light off of me for once

"Yeah…" she trailed

"She means Oz in a band, I mean I guess he's hot but I like the lead singer better," Cordelia said

"He sounds human enough," I said

"He's uh a werewolf," Willow said

"Huh? What?" I asked shocked

"Look he's nice and it's only a few days a month he doesn't like being a werewolf," Willow said

"Is he here?" asked Edward we all turned to him

"No, he's with the band but we keep in contact," Willow said

"Well I'm glad you found someone," I told her

"Ok enough with the small talk Giles tell us why we're here," Xander said

"Ah right… well Bella…" Giles began

"If this is all about Bella then can I leave?" asked Cordelia

"Please your perfumes suffocating me," I said

Cordelia glared at me, "not a good way to get on my good side," she said

"I wasn't trying to," I said back

"Girls enough!" Xander said

"Thanks Xander, as I was saying Bella there was another reason I returned your test…" Giles said

"Test? Ok librarians don't give tests and I already have a chem. Exam coming up…" I interrupted

"Not that kind of test, here give me your arm," Giles instructed

"No! I remember the last time I did and you punctured me with a needle!" I said

Edward moved closer to my side

"I guess I deserve that well I was going to use the needle again but…"

"You jerk! Do you know how it feels to be stuck in this body!?" I shouted at him

"I bet it's the same as being human," Cordelia chided in

"Shut up Cordelia you don't understand," I told her

"What to be human? News flash most of us here are plain humans. No super powers, we're weak," Cordelia said

"Ok that's a good point sorry," I apologized

"I understand but you were supposed to attack a crazed vampire he…" started Giles

"Crazed vampire, like James?" Edward butted in

"You were going to get me killed?" I asked at the same time

"James? And no! Maybe I gave you too much of the drug…" trailed Giles

"I could have died if Edward hadn't saved me," I told them

"Edward saved you?" asked Giles

"Yeah he's the good guy if it weren't for him I would be dead by now," I saw Edward cringe in the corner of my eyes

"Well I guess I owe you an apology Edward and thank you," Giles said

I smiled as Edward said, "no problem"

"Good everyone's getting along," I said smiling

"Hey I wouldn't get too excited there Bells he's a vampire don't you kill vampires?" asked Xander

"Sometimes yes, and sometimes no," was my answer

"And sometimes I care but I usually don't," snided Cordelia

"Cordy not now," said Xander

"Then when Haris? Isn't it true though she's meant to kill vampires?" asked Cordelia

"I'm sure she will, after all it's just a crush," said Giles

"I'm not harming Edward or the rest of the Cullen's for that matter either. Can't we just keep them on our side?" I asked, hoping my plea would win them over I waited in silence when Xander responded.

"And what? Wait for them to kill us?" Xander asked

"Look Xander I'm happy, I'm in love and don't you think they would have killed me when they had the chance?" I asked

"Sure it may seem that way but they are killers Bella, it starts out good but then they turn on you," said Xander

"Look I don't plan on killing Bella or any of you for that matter," said Edward

"Shut it fang boy," said Xander

"I don't have fangs," Edward said calmly

"Look I came here to train let's train!" I said interrupting

"Good idea, I'll get the supplies," Giles said getting up, "and I'll need some extra pads," he mumbled.

"You know I still don't love the vampire dating thing," Xander said

"Drop it!" I told him

"Fine but don't expect me to kiss up to them," Xander said

At least this was a start, why _was it they just couldn't understand what I felt?_ I sighed as Giles returned with a cardboard box of weapons.

**A/N: I think I made Bella too OOC, but you tell me. Again sorry for late update, R&R please!**


	9. The Start of Something

**Author's Note: Yeah I know I haven't updated in like forever, I've been working on other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

BPOV (Bella's)

An hour of training flew by even with the constant misses –I was a little behind on training- and the fact that Edward watched me like a hawk. _Didn't he realize I could hold my own now?_

"OK that's enough for one day," Giles said wiping his glasses that had clouded up

"Really? I was just getting into it," I said pouting, in reality I was tired. My body wasn't used to regular exercise and my unbalanced diet wasn't helping either I could barley get air in my lungs.

"We'll finish this tomorrow," Giles said packing the boxes up. Unlike my last school the library was one of the main meeting spots and weapons would catch anyone's eye. And raise plenty of un-needed questions.

"I'm going," Cordelia said, I bit down my response I had done enough damage to her and anymore would probably catch anyone's eye especially Edward's.

Cordelia left with Xander –of course- and Willow, Giles, Edward, and I were all that were left.

"Bye Bella," Willow said quickly pulling me into a hug then exiting the library before I could word my goodbye.

Giles sighed as he sat down grabbing a vial from his pocket, I felt Edward tense beside me. "I'm sorry Bella but the watcher's council is keen on you following through with their procedures. And this time there is nowhere to run," he said

I stood still, "you can't force me Giles," I spoke sternly

"I may not be able to now but there is going to be an opening one day," he said glancing at Edward.

Edward was still as a rock his eyes following each and every movement Giles did.

"That won't happen," he spoke

At that moment I hadn't realized that it would be better for him not to speak a word.

"I've done some research on your kind Edward. You appear strong, but just like everything else you can easily be disposed of. Bella may be your girlfriend right now and you may both share feeling for each other but one day that will change. I will make sure of it," he said then he walked out the library.

I stared at the door as it went back and forth until it stopped, I felt myself fear for my life once more. Pictures of James flooded my mind, continually being weak and not only that I was so klutzy it became a hazard. _And this is what the council wanted? They wanted me to feel so small and weak, and useless?_ Maybe I wouldn't have minded if I was able to stand my ground, or if I was back to my previous self. But that wasn't how it was; I turned to Edward who was watching me. I saw fear in his eyes.

_Was it fear for himself? Or fear for me? Was I really in danger?_ I gulped and tried to fake a smile but it felt all wrong. Too forced, "let's go," I said extending my hand

His cold grip grabbed on and we left the school

It was a long way home even with his extreme driving, I shut my eyes trying to rest.

"He's wrong Bella we can run," Edward said it only took a few seconds for me to catch on. Why it was taking so long. He was driving the wrong way. We were escaping.

I gulped again as my mouth filled with bile, I must be in danger but unlike this time I could stand my ground and I _would_ stand my ground, I would prove to him I wasn't the same weak, danger magnet he first met.

"Turn back," I mumbled then repeated louder

"I can't Bella, he will have you killed" Edward said his eyes staring crazed at the road in front of us.

"I don't care about myself, but you can't leave your family unarmed," I said

"My family will be fine," he stated

"They may be able to fight them off for a while but I know things you don't. Willow is big on the witch craft and Giles isn't too shabby himself together they could cause a lot of trouble for your family. Do you want that?" I asked, Edward debated for a second and said

"Of course I don't want it but if I choose between you and them you will always win," he said

A part of me felt special at that comment but the other and more reasonable part shuddered, _he was willing to lose his family for me? _"Don't say that Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! If you keep going it won't stop me from getting back to them!" I said

Edward slowed down and did a three point turn

"Thanks," I mumbled

The rest of the ride was quiet and allowed myself to plan my scheme out.

"Can you stop at the school?" I asked

"It's probably locked now," he said his eyes glancing over at me

"Between the two of us I'm sure we can figure it out," I said with a wink

He pulled into a parking spot shaded by a big tree and followed me to the door, he was right the door was locked. After a bit of shaking the knob fell off and I punched a hole through the remainder.

"Slayer strong," I stated

Edward smiled probably relieved our little argument was over.

"We have to hurry," I said as we ran down the corridor, Edward matching my strides. We reached the library, "help me find he weapons," I stated "and anything that resembles magic, we have to disarm them."

Edward quickly left my side and found the box of weapons, then started his search on finding Giles' secret stash of remedies. I searched through boxes finding old books and previous watcher's journals. After everything was collected we headed out, Edward carried the majority of the stolen belongings while I carried the rest.

"Where should we bring this?" he asked

I realized I had no clue, I hadn't thought that far ahead. "I'll keep most of the weapons and could you hold the rest at your house?" I asked

"It's just more junk, which we defiantly have and there is still a lot of space in the basement so sure," he said.

"It's not junk Edward," I stated

Edward lifted up a torn book that looked like it had seen better days

"Still not junk?" he asked

I shook my head as I helped him put the boxes in the back of the car and headed to his house. I was sure he was wrong and that if it did come down to war-which I really dreaded to think about-we would win. We _always_ win.

**A/N: Finally finished that chapter, sorry for taking so long hope you enjoyed the chapter and R&R please!**


	10. Trouble Comes in all Forms

**Author's Note: OK so some people think I made Giles a little too harsh, but he needs to be for this story. I'll try and tone it done for those who did not like it, but still… like I said its part of the story. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Buffy The Vampire Slayer**

BPOV (Bella's)

I bit my lip nervously as we pulled up to the Cullen's house. There sitting on the green grass was a familiar car.

"Shit." I swore

Edward turned to me probably shocked I swore

"Sorry," I apologized

He still stared at me

"What?" I finally asked after a few silent seconds

"Why's your mother here?" he asked

"Same thing I was wondering," I said. It was totally like Renee to come at the worst time, typical Renee. "I guess we should go in," I said unbuckling my seatbelt

Edward nodded jumping out of the car; _he didn't wear seatbelts_ I realized. _Stupid indestructible vampire_

We walked up to the house; _at least I didn't have to worry about her killing me_ I thought. It was nice to know that everyone wasn't out to get me.

"Mom?" I asked entering the house

"Bella!" she called from the living room

Edward and I headed that direction; she seemed to be in a heated discussion with Carlisle.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Just having friendly conversation," she answered as if it were something she normally did. _Wait was it?_

"You came from Jackson to talk with Carlisle?" I asked

"Well no sweetheart, I came to talk with you but Charlie said you were here with Alice," Renee answered taking a sip from her coffee.

"Right…" I said remembering the alibi I gave Charlie this morning

"I asked where she was but Esme said she was shopping with Rosalie," Renee said placing her coffee cup down on a mat. Then she looked up at me her eyes held a new emotion. "Where were you?" she asked me her voice taking on a new tone, one a mother would usually use. It left me nervous as she stared me down

"I-I-" I stuttered

"She was with me, but she and Edward got bored of shopping though God knows it's the best thing in the world," Alice said giving me a quick disapproving look but it was the one she used when she pretended to feel insulted it was a façade.

"Really?" Renee asked her finger swirling around the top of the coffee cup, she still seemed in disbelief. Then it hit me, she was upset not because I had lied to Charlie but because of something Giles must have said.

"Did Giles call you?" I asked her

"Yes he did, but it was a while ago when he was looking for you, that's not why I'm here," she said

"Then why?" I asked

"Bella might it not be that I would like to see my daughter once in a while? You have been distant for a while, your emails are short and don't mention much but the weather and Charlie. I married the man I know his actions and attitudes, and I hate this weather. I just want my daughter," she said

"Then why are you mad with me?" I asked

"Because you have changed Bella! I sense you have gone back to the girl that used to cause trouble for us and if it's because of this boy or maybe it's Charlie then you need to leave!" Renee ordered

"Mom I have not changed this has always been me," I said

"I haven't gotten a call from Charlie about a burnt down gym lately just the fact that you seem to be breaking every bone in your body," she said

"Look mom you may not like it and I don't either. But I don't always have a choice!"

"Of course you do! You don't need to get involved with such people who bring out that monster in you Bella!" my mom shouted tears filled her eyes "I just want my baby back,"

"Mom," I felt tears filling my eyes as well

"Hey what's going on?" asked Emmett entering the house followed by Rosalie

"I probably should go. Thanks for letting me stay for a while," Renee said standing up and handing her empty mug to Esme.

"Where are you staying?" I asked

"Certainly not with Charlie if I remember there is a cute Inn close to his house though. I may stay a while," she said.

"I guess I'll see you later then," I said giving her a quick hug

When we broke away from each other she wore another expression along the lines _'you're staying here?' _I guess she expected me to go back to Charlie but he was a grown man he could fend for himself anyways it was only eight o clock it wasn't like I was spending the night here. Of course no matter where I spent the night I would still be wrapped up in Edward's arms but she didn't need to know that.

"Bye mom!" I called to her

"I'm coming over to Charlie's tomorrow," she said, and then she left

"So burning down a gym?" asked Edward who seemed slightly amused

"Yeah well it was filled with vampires," I said as if it were a good enough excuse

"Thanks for the warning Bella now we need to remove anything that can catch fire." Emmett joked, "come on Rose we must destroy fire catching objects,"

"You know a shorter word for that is a _flammable_ object?" Alice asked

"Yeah well big words scare me," Emmett said

I rolled my eyes happy that they all seemed fine with the fact that I had killed their kind or something similar at least.

The night went on without any big interruption and I was right, I slept like a baby wrapped in Edward's arms.

**A/N: More drama to come, R&R please!**


End file.
